


One More Star

by aman_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Well. My first enstars fic, also! if it's ooc I apologize! i really dont know enstars fjdnjfds, i especially love izumi cena, please dont hate me i actually like izumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aman_chan/pseuds/aman_chan
Summary: "He was kinda like me, don't-cha-think?"





	

Ping, ping, ping.

The noises filled the barren room, bouncing off of the white walls. It was eerily quiet, all except for the sobs escaping the raven-haired boy draped across the bottom of the bed. A weak hand was encompassed in his; it was as cold as the fallen snow on a mountain range.

“S-Secchan… Please…. Please don’t go….” The boy cried out, not lifting his head from his lover’s lap. He didn’t want to look up and face the truth of what the doctor just told them. 

Izumi would not make it through the night.

“Hey, Kuma-kun…. Don’t be such a debbie-downer!” Izumi’s fragile hand patted Ritsu gently on the head. He let the black locks flow through his fingers, reveling in how soft they were despite having stayed in a hospital for the past week.

Ritsu couldn’t help but let out a small, strained chuckle at that. “Secchan, I’m trying to be serious here, don’t kill the mood!!” They both shared a dark laugh at that, trying to lighten some of the weight of the situation they were currently facing.

After finally sitting up, Ritsu wiped away some of his tears and looked into the eyes of the man he loved. His face had changed since entering the hospital; it was thinner and frail-looking, but his eyes never changed. The vibrant blue colors never faded away, no matter how much his body did.

“Ahn… Secchan, can we… try something?”

“Hmm…? We can’t get dirty in the hospital, Kuma-kun!!!” Izumi gained a whack on the head for even thinking such outlandish things.

“No… I want to,” Ritsu reached out for the other’s hand, flipping it over so that his fingerprints were visible, “I, haa, want to draw your hands…”

Izumi was taken aback by that, and questioned why he would even want to do that in the first place.

“I-If you’re gone… These are the one thing that absolutely no one, no one in this entire world, can have the same as you. They’re so unique, Secchan. I want to remember them forever.”

So, the pair spent the entire day with Ritsu meticulously copying every indent of Izumi’s hands onto a page in his scrapbook. It took a long time, between being interrupted by doctors and nurses, but by dusk a page was full of exquisitely drawn portraits of the silver-head’s hands.

Ritsu gazed out the window, noticing the stars had just begun to shine through the night sky.

“Secchan, do you want to go see the stars? Are you feeling well enough?” With a nod as an answer, Ritsu requested a wheelchair from one of the nurses and pushed Izumi out to the large field in the back of the hospital.

After some maneuvering, Izumi and Ritsu laid on the ground, holding hands and watching the stars twinkling in the sky. 

The sight, well, it was breathtaking. They could see everything. The moon was bright and large, showing all of its craters. The stars shown brightly, and the two traced out the constellations with their free hands stretched to the sky.

“You see this one, Kuma-kun? That’s Orion! He was a brave hunter, you know! He was kinda like me, don’t-cha-think?” Izumi posed with a wink and finger gun pointed in Ritsu’s direction. That elicited the giggle that Izumi loved oh so dearly to fall from Ritsu’s lips.

The pair stayed there for hours, only going in when the doctors forced them to. Izumi demanded Ritsu to sleep next to him for that night, just so it felt more like they were at home, and everything was okay.

****

The next night, a distraught, heart-broken Ritsu stumbled out into the field, laying back down where him and his (now deceased) boyfriend laid the night before. 

The tears wouldn’t stop falling.

Ritsu glanced up to the constellation Orion.

There was something new there, something that hadn’t been visible before.

Directly in Orion’s heart.


End file.
